


In the wave-strike over unquiet stones

by yabamena



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ableism, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabamena/pseuds/yabamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pin down when exactly that too-pretty face had gone from aggravating to appealing, or when his company had become more of a pleasure than penance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the wave-strike over unquiet stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticshell/gifts).



> Thank you to [gliese581](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/pseuds/gliese581) for the beta! Title is from [this poem](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/in-the-wave-strike-over-unquiet-stones/) by Pablo Neruda.

"That the best you got, Avatar?"

The taunt carried throughout the courtyard, loud enough for Korra to hear over her pounding pulse and labored breathing. Her hands balled into fists. After all this time, Tahno could still press her buttons. At least now there was nothing to keep her from wiping that smug smirk from his pretty face except will and distance. She had plenty of the first and, with a roar, she made quick work of the second despite the hot sand of the sparring pitch dragging at her feet.

Korra had the satisfaction of watching Tahno's kohl-lined eyes go wide as her fist flew towards his face, and either instinct or vanity - Korra would bet on the latter - had his arm coming up to block.

Whichever it was, she'd been counting on it.

Korra let Tahno knock her arm aside, let him think he'd gotten the upper hand while she spun with the momentum and hooked a leg behind his knee. A quick jerk sent Tahno sprawling on his back, air rushing out of him with a quiet 'oof'.

"What was that you were saying, pretty boy?" Korra shot back, her shadow spilling across his scowling face. He reached for her, but she just laughed and hopped out of reach.

With a grunt, Tahno got to his feet with a twist of legs and torso. Sand clung to sweat-sheened skin that wasn't so pale any more after years of training outside under the sun instead if inside some gloomy gym. Instead of brushing away the sand or fussing to get it out of his hair, Tahno ignored it to position his body into a ready stance, and it struck Korra not for the first time how much he'd changed over the last few years.

"So you got lucky. But you're going to be eating sand before this is over." Well, maybe he hadn't change _so_ much.

It was Korra's turn to smirk as she took up a stance of her own. "Promises, promises."

With a smile that was more teeth than anything, Tahno came at her.

She should have seen it coming. She knew Tahno, knew how he liked to fight dirty. Literally, sometimes, Korra thought bitterly as she spit and sputtered. And yet she'd completely missed the sand he'd palmed when he got to his feet.

"That's it." Korra wiped the last of the grit from her mouth with the back of her hand. "You're going down."

Tahno's eyes gleamed with barely suppressed laughter, irises almost colorless in the bright afternoon sun. "You know, it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Korra growled and slammed a foot down.

He wasn't laughing anymore when he suddenly found himself encased in sand from neck to feet. "Hey, that's cheating! We agreed no bending!"

A stab of guilt had whatever annoyance Korra had felt melting away, and with it, so did the sand, once again settling back on the sparring pitch floor where it belonged.

"Sorry." She meant it, but Korra still cut Tahno a look as he brushed the lingering debris from his chest. She took care of it with a flick of her wrist. "But you were pissing me off."

Tahno's smile was unrepentant. "I was just using all my available skills, sweetcheeks."

The endearment earned a frown, but Korra let it slide for now. "If you would just let me give you your bending back—"

"No." The word was sharp, final, and Tahno's smile was gone. Korra looked away to watch the sun dip behind the wall of the courtyard.

It was a fight they'd had before, too many times to count. It wasn't that she thought any less of him for not being a bender anymore. It was the fact that she hadn't been able to stop Amon from taking away Tahno's bending in the first place. Even after all this time, it still bothered her.

Warm fingers still slightly gritty with sand cupped her chin. "Hey. Korra, look at me."

With the gentle coaxing of his hand, she did. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pin down when exactly that too-pretty face had gone from aggravating to appealing, or when his company had become more of a pleasure than penance.

She figured it didn't much matter when he smiled at her like that, a real, honest smile that Korra knew she was only one who got to see it.

"It's not your fault. It never was. And I don't care how long it takes, I'll keep saying it until you believe it." His smile took on a rueful little twist. "Besides, you and I both know I'm a better person now than I ever was before."

That got Korra to crack a smile. "Yeah, too bad your fighting still sucks."

The mood lightened, Tahno arched a brow and crowded into every last bit of her personal space. "Oh yeah? Care for round two?"

Korra's smile grew into a grin as she got up in his face. "Anytime. I think I should warn you, though. I'm the Avatar. Might be a bit of challenge for a non-bender."

"I think I can handle it." Without any warning, Tahno scooped Korra up into his arms, chuckling at her undignified squawk. He started to head inside. "Besides, I don't need to be a waterbender to get you wet."

She glared at him even as her face burned and her body proved Tahno's words true. His ego didn't need to know that, though, and Korra didn't bother holding back when she swatted him upside his head. Tahno stumbled, but didn't complain - he knew he deserved it after all. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Korra buried her smile against his throat. "Promises, promises."


End file.
